Love and War
by writer4life724
Summary: When Anna moves to a new town, she quickly discovers a boy genius who seems out of the loop. When his secret is revealed to her, can she save his life, or will she be caught in the crossfire?
1. Prelude

Yays!! I've got this part done now! Hooray!!!! Now, where are my fireworks? *goes searching for fireworks*

**Prelude**

Thoughts…feelings…emotions…why are they there? I never had any emotion so strong before, but why? I was racing down a dark trail path near the tall peaks of mountains nearby, trying to steer clear of the quiet stream. That was the only thing I knew for certain. However, I never realized how strong my emotions would become. They were more…what's the word…perilous? No, it was…incredibly strong.

I never would've thought…of all the places it had to be…_this_ was the place _he_ was. He was the first person that I fell in love with. But, for some reason, he never seemed normal, and here we were now. He was fighting. I was late. I couldn't help running after him.

When did this all begin? I hardly remembered myself. Oh, yeah, I remember now. It started when I moved…


	2. Chapter 1

I'm on a roll today. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

September 19. That was the day. I'd just moved in with my super strict mother in Maine. The bone chilling wind nipped at my raw skin. Some thought that I looked sickly from the outside. That's just the way I was born, I guess.

Moving from Missouri was a hard time for me. I missed my friends already, even though I'd only been gone for a few hours. Granted, I only had a few friends. Almost everyone was my enemy to me. No one actually liked me.

"We're here," my mother, Kristine told me from the front seat. Dad nearly lost his job, so he forced me here. He said that it was for my own good. I don't believe him. He almost lost his money keeping me in school.

My new house wasn't very big. Two stories tall, but small. Kristine slammed her door on her way out. I must've done the same, for she glared at me once I was out.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Anna, don't you _dare_ act like this at your new school, or I'll drag you out of school faster than you can say 'Missouri'," Kristine scolded.

"Sorry," I said a little louder. I opened the trunk and nabbed my stuff. Before Kristine could say anything, I was already in the clustered house and up the stairs.

Up the stairs, I automatically turned to the left and shut the door to my old, pink room. It was the same as I'd left it; nice and tidy for my mom. I stared out my window that faced the west. I couldn't see out very far, thanks to the fast-approaching fog.

I put all of my items in there respectable places. After that, I cleaned myself up. When I'd dried my hair and changed, I went back to my room and continued reading the books I'd brought with me.

Time got away from me. I don't know how fast time flew while I was reading. All I knew when I finally looked up from my book was the fact that Kristine was yelling for me.

"Anna Beatrice Adeline! Get down here right now, or you'll never receive dinner for a week!" Kristine shrieked. I reluctantly got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my food on the table, nice and warm.

"Thanks," was all I could manage through my anger. If she wanted me to hear her, why couldn't she have just went up to my room and calmly told me through my door?

I could already feel the tension building between myself and Kristine. Well, she deserved it for how she'd always treated me. Kristine really didn't care about me. Just the fact that dad sent me made her angrier than ever.

I finished eating, brushed my teeth, and went to bed without saying another word to Kristine. She was mad at me the rest of the night, anyway. What was the point in starting another fight, anyway?

Just before I fell asleep, my small, black cell phone vibrated on the desk where I'd put it. I grudgingly got out of the bed to see who was calling me. On my caller I.D., I saw who was calling. On the screen, the words 'Elizabeth' glowed dark blue for my night eyes to see. I picked up the phone and placed it on my ear.

"Hey, Anna, it's Elizabeth. Did you get there alright?" Elizabeth asked as I answered the phone.

"Other than the queen of nerves picking me up, I got in just fine," I whispered into the phone.

"Well, if we ever want to talk to each other again, you might as well not fight with your mom anymore," Elizabeth shot back matter-of-factly. I sighed.

"True, although we still don't like each other much. But, I'll give it a shot, for our friendship's sake," I agreed.

"Good thing, otherwise we'd never see each other again. Now, I'd better let you go before you're mom busts us. I know what she'd say. 'Young lady, get off the phone this instant or I'll ground you for life,' sound like it?" Elizabeth spoke, impersonating Kristine well. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you later," I said after my chuckles subsided.

"You, too, bye!" Elizabeth's cheery voice exclaimed over the phone.

"Bye!" I also replied. Elizabeth's side of the phone held no sound, so I hung up as well. After checking the time, I went to bed, although not excited for the next day's approach. High school in cloudy Maine, oh joy. My mind drifted off once my head hit the pillow, brining dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The New Kids…**

"Anna! It's time for breakfast!" Kristine called up the stairs. I slowly crawled out of bed and looked out the window. Fog blanketed the ground below, making it hard to see the grass some feet down. I got dressed in some school clothes before brushing my hair in the bathroom.

Once I was down the stairs, I slipped into the kitchen and silently sat at the table. However, before I could even take a bite of my food, Kristine got to the table and looked like she wanted to talk. After praying, she confirmed my assumption.

"Anna, I think that we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. You see, I had a client that gave me a hard time yesterday, so I was stressed already. Can we start over?" Kristine asked. I had an idea of what had happened, so I wasn't that surprised.

"Of course we can start over," I reply sweetly. I almost gagged because I sounded _way_ too innocent for my own good.

"Well then, finish eating and we'll get you to school today," Kristine added cheerily. I finished quickly so I could get out of the house before she could stop me; the only thing worse than school is my mother who bawls every time there's a big event, like my first day of school in Maine. Luckily, we lived a block from my school, so when I was done upstairs, I snuck out of the house while leaving a note telling Kristine that I was already at school.

The fog had gotten worse since I'd awoken that morning. The thick layer of clouds made it hard to breathe and see my way, but somehow I'd made it to school without getting lost more than once. The kids just stared at me as I made my way to the office, where the skinny secretary was apparently waiting for me.

"Anna, the map of the school is on the counter. Use it if you must," the secretary, not amused, droned on over her typing fingers. I nodded and silently took the map.

I was almost in my first class, English to be exact, when a guy popped up behind me. He was blonde, but his face portrayed a side of him that was younger.

"Hey, new girl," the guy commented. _Ok, its official, this guy's obnoxious and immature,_ I thought to myself.

"You're, uh, um…" the guy stammered, trying to 'impress' me.

"Anna," I sighed as I walked into the classroom.

"Right, I knew that," the guy continued. _Yeah right, genius. I don't want a boyfriend, thank you very much, _I thought shrewdly. I took a seat in the farthest corner I could find where someone wasn't already sitting. The teacher stood up at the front of the class and prepared the class for good news.

"Alright, class, today we have two new students to introduce you to," the female teacher proclaimed. I cringed at the thought of having to stand in front of everyone and embarrass myself.

"However, some of you know who one of the students is, so I won't ask for her to come up," the teacher continued her train of thought. _Whew! That was a close one!_ I thought, giving a small, silent sigh of relief. The door in the front of the room opened with nothing more than a creak.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder where you where," the teacher told the person as if they were the only person in the room; a casual friend who had just happened to show up. I looked at the person myself, only to feel my heart freeze in my chest.

This guy was more than a new student; he was like a prom queen's boyfriend, only ten times more perfect. His hair reached just to his chin; his clothes in perfect alignment and in the right place. He even looked young, almost like a ten year old in a teenage body. His eyes were pools with many shades of green, matching his greenish hair.

"Class, this is Haku, a transfer student from Japan," the teacher announced to the entire class. Haku gave a small bow to us; I guess that meant he respected us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Haku spoke. His voice was that of the ripple of a river; smooth and crisp, yet in a poetic tone. I felt myself smirking and quickly bit my cheek to suppress it, for the only empty chair there was in the entire classroom was the seat next to me.

"Well, there's a desk by Anna, why don't you sit next to her?" the teacher asked, sounding slightly jealous; probably because of the fact that she doesn't have a good-looking student sitting in the front of the room. As Haku walked to the desk, murmurs flew back and forth between students.

"I can't believe it."

"His brown hair is so amazing."

"I'm losing my girlfriend to the new guy, and he's only been here for five seconds!"

I stopped to think about the hair comment. Wasn't his hair green, not brown? I didn't have the time to ask, because once Haku was in his seat, the teacher immediately started class over Shakespeare's play; _Romeo and Juliet_. _Great, what am I, Juliet? _I asked of myself as I looked back and forth between the book and Haku, the hottest, most perfect guy I've ever seen.

Little did I know that how true my comment really was.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rescue?

I tried talking to Haku after class, but when I walked out of the room, he was already gone. I spent the rest of the morning looking for any sign of him whatsoever; although, his green hair would stick out like a sore thumb. Just before lunch, I had begun to wonder what in Ra had happened to him.

Once the bell rang, I scampered out of the dreaded prison of a classroom and straight toward the cafeteria. As I entered the large room, I saw Haku seated next to a window just as handsome as ever. That was only for a brief second before the crowd of ravenous students forced me into the 'food line' closest to the set of double doors. I rushed through the line while being shoved forward.

I'd almost gone through the whole line when a guy behind me shoved me too hard. My clumsy feet found nothing below me to stabilize myself. Food whizzed by my head as I let go of my tray and soared upward. Before I hit the concrete below, someone nabbed my arm and pulled me into their body. I took one whiff of their scent; the scent of a clean river flowing through a blooming forest. The room went eerily quiet for a reason unknown to me at the time.

"This is no way to treat a student," the guy spoke aloud. Murmurs spread for only a few seconds before a sudden hush feel once more over the students.

"If no one apologizes to her, then I can keep you here all day," the guy continued in a cool, calm voice. I heard footsteps behind me, coming closer towards my unprotected back. I spun around to find a tall, buff teenager standing before me; a senior, from the look of things.

"I-I'm sorry for almost knocking you over," the guy stammered, his eyes darting back and forth between me and the one who helped me. I couldn't believe a senior was taking orders from a guy around my own age.

"I forgive you," I replied, almost too casual for my own good. The apology seemed good enough to the guy who saved me, because everyone started moving again. I looked behind me to find Haku staring back at me.

"Uh…thanks for helping me," was all I could muster; his eyes held me in an eternal gaze.

"It's no problem. Would you like to sit with me?" Haku asked, motioning toward the unoccupied table were he was once seated.

"Sure, why not, I'll sit with you," I replied, my mind everywhere but in my skull. I followed Haku to the table and robotically sat across from him.

"So, how is your first day of school faring for you?" Haku asked, his green eyes reflecting the image of my face back at me.

"It's…going pretty well," I responded, not sure if I sounded like I was faking casualty.

"That is good to hear," Haku continued. _He's still as mature as this morning_, I thought to myself. I was able to rid my mind of these thoughts just as Haku held out a piece of bread in my general direction.

"If you don't eat, you'll starve," Haku calmly told me as if I were a small child who needed guidance. I pointed a finger at him.

"You need to eat, too, you know," I stated Matter-of-factly. I knew I shouldn't have said that, because he took his other piece of bread from the tray and showed me the teeth marks on the bread.

"Fine, I'll eat," I grudgingly agreed. I bit into the warm bread, suddenly realizing how hungry I truly was. However, unlike the scavenging hyenas, I savored the food before me, careful to take small bites from the bread.

"I'll get you some food; stay here," Haku commanded. I watched him as he went up to get my food. When I believed that he was gone, I moved to where I could see his backpack on the floor under the table. The backpack seemed larger than normal backpacks; my curiosity was that of a young child finding a new item in their normal environment. Before I could think about my actions, I stretched my leg just enough to slip my foot through the shoulder strap. I had begun to pull the backpack towards me when a tray of food was placed on the table. I retracted my foot and looked up fast enough to see Haku take his seat across from me.

"Did you lose a quarter?" Haku asked. I sipped my water and felt Haku stare at me the whole time.

"I did, but I found it," I lied. Haku leaned over the table, his eyes bore into my own.

"If you look in the backpack, you won't like what you see," Haku spoke in a harsh but stern tone. I nodded, confused. Why would a guy who helped me turn on me in the course of a few minutes? It seemed that after one question appeared, five new questions cropped up soon afterwards.

The bell rang and I hastened out of the cafeteria before something else could happen. There was nothing to do but wait and see what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation**

After what happened in the lunchroom, I tried my hardest to remain calm while trying to land a plane in the middle of the ocean. I slightly communicated with Haku afterwards, but not as much as I'd have liked to. I never admitted it, but I did like him after what had happened. Not only did Haku keep me from getting a concussion, but he also stood up for me, which only one other person has done for me in the past.

Another thing, Haku seemed to be stalking me wherever I went. Even in the streets, he seemed to know exactly where I was, or so I thought. Was my imagination playing tricks on me, or was I becoming a psychopath? One time I spotted him sneaking around in the mall and I heard Japanese music playing over the intercom. As appropriate as it was, I was freaked out by it.

"Haku, why are you following me?" I asked him. Haku only chuckled under his breath.

"I'm still worried about you. After what happened, I wanted to make sure that guy didn't try to harass you again," Haku answered simply. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking, Haku right behind me. For some reason, I wanted to use the time to try to get to know him better. However, I didn't know what to say, so we continued to walk in utter silence. Haku stopped short in front of a store I never knew existed; some place called the Japanese herb salon.

"I need to pick something up for my mother in here. Would you like to accompany me?" Haku asked his hand outstretched. I hesitated at first, but when I saw a group of rough looking boys heading our way, I grabbed his hand without even thinking about what I was doing.

The shop was a very strange place, not because of the weird things on sale (like worm salt), but the fact that no one was even at the store except for the manager. The woman had long brown hair and a face that seemed elongated to me. The rest of the store had a blood red colored wall with random things on the shelves.

"Ah, Haku, back already? What do you need this time?" the woman asked with a bored look on her face.

"Lin, I need some ginger tack and a quart of gorgon's blood," Haku replied calmly while I almost gagged. Lin went to the back of the store while I did my best to hold back my lunch.

"Haku, is your mother crazy?!" I half shrieked before Haku hushed me. Haku sighed as if he knew this would happen.

"Kind of, but she does scare the neighbors at times with her yelling at others to leave the house. The worst part is, no one is ever at the house except for me," Haku explained. _Yep, she's crazy,_ I thought to myself. Lin walked back to the counter and set down the stuff in bags, which I liked a lot.

"Here, Haku, and be careful when you leave, some men have been watching you since you arrived." Lin handed the stuff to Haku, then went over to the wall and dozed off. I forced myself to look at Haku, for fear of who was watching us from the store's entrance. Haku looked at me and nodded, encouraging me to stay calm in the midst of the dire situation.

When we left the store, I talked with Haku in as casual a tone as possible, my mind buzzing like the inside of a wasp's nest. Somehow, having Haku next to me calmed me down. The men outside, four in all, were boys from the senior class, who now hated Haku with a burning passion for 'picking' on another senior. The boys walked up next to us and blocked our way into the walkway.

"This way, you two," the tallest boy spoke, his voice as sharp as a bed of nails. I squeezed Haku's hand in fear, but he just stood firm in front of the boys. If I wasn't scared that I would be pummeled, I would've laughed at the comparison in height between the boys and Haku; Haku was shorter than all the other boys by about five inches.

"Why not talk out here? What is it that you want with us?" Haku asked in a calm fashion, a serious undertone hidden deep inside the questions. The boys only smirked.

"You know the rules; no sophomore is allowed to touch a senior, no matter what they do," the second tallest guy barked at Haku. I did my best not to wince and freeze in fear. These boys were older and stronger than both of us and no one else was around to help us out.

"You do realize that if I hadn't have interfered, Anna would've gotten a concussion, which would've gone around that rule. I could've sued that boy if Anna had gotten hurt during that incident," Haku replied back as if he himself was a political leader trained in the law. The boys backed up an inch, then pressed in around us again, Haku in front of me.

"What do you think you can do against us, shrimp?" the boys asked in a mocking way. They continued to corner us until there was hardly any room to stand.

"Stay back," Haku whispered to me. I only nodded, waiting to see what would happen next. The smallest of the boys tried to punch Haku, but I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch.

I heard the crunch of a bone, and when I opened my eyes, I discovered that all the boys were on the ground, clutching their arms and whimpering. Haku stood tall, not a scratch could be found on him.

"Now get lost," Haku yelled. The boys crawled away from Haku and ran for their lives after they got a foot away from him. Haku turned to me, concern crossing his face.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked me. I couldn't find the words to speak, so I just nodded. As soon as that happened, the ambulance arrived and took the men away from the mall. Before I left with the ambulance, I looked behind me to thank Haku, but when I looked, he was gone.


End file.
